Uneasy ride
by Sophia Banks
Summary: Set after the episode "Civil Wars Pt. 2" Eska catches up to the boat and after some threatening Bolin offers for her to stay with them for a couple of days. Will he learn something about Eska? BolinxEska (Sorry, bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

It's not that Bolin hated Eska, frankly it was impossible for Bolin to hate anyone! She just terrified him.  
And when he saw her coming after Varrick's boat he felt as though someone had given him an electric shock! Her eye makeup was smeared, and she had this rather manic look on her face that would scare even toughest of men! (It scared Mako, and in Bolin's mind he was the toughest)  
Varrick (the awesome) had made a great attempt at escaping from Eska but his boat had a malfunction only a minute after the thing had hit full speed! And soon, she had caught up with them and was on the vessel.  
Eska breathed hard, a deadly glint in her eyes. She looked as though she had been crying, though it might just have been sea water getting into her eyes causing the redness. Everyone stayed back, until Bolin was given a shove by his brother, "Get rid of her," he said in a sharp whisper. "Are you kidding? I can't you know that," Bolin attempted to save himself only to have Korra grab his coat collar, "Take care of it! We can't have her with us!" she said loudly, not caring if her creepy cousin could hear her.

Bolin cleared his throat, "Uh hi, Eska," he said in a calm tone, his gaze not meeting hers.  
The young EarthBender was given the great pleasure of having his friends make excuses and walk away, even Varrick told him he was on his own. Perhaps he had been through too many break ups to want to see another one.  
"Bolin!" Eska said, her dull tone still clear even as she yelled at him, "Why have you retreated?! You are to come back with me and become my husband!" she grabbed his sleeve and began to tug him towards the edge of the boat. Bolin was panicking; in one swift movement he pulled his arm away from her grip. The WaterBender girl hissed.  
"Listen um, Eska," Bolin said clearing his throat, "The thing is, I don't _want_ to get married…Yet!" he flinched as she adjusted her sleeve, "Nonsense," she said coolly, "You are just suffering from cold feet my weak minded Otter Penguin," she said, the tiniest hint of fondness in her tone. Though you really had to strain to hear it.  
Bolin gulped, realizing that she had calmed down considerably he forged forwards with a bit more confidence, "No, no I'm not having cold feet," he said, and flinched as Eska's eyes widened a small fraction then narrowed. She didn't say anything, so Bolin took that as her wanting him to continue, "It's just…Uh, it was thrown on me so… I don't love you!" he bit his bottom lip, that hadn't been what he had intended to say exactly. It just came out!  
He could see Eska's face turn from dull to angry in half a second, "Then you have lied to me?!"  
That was her logic in a nutshell, but perhaps she was right? Bolin tugged at the bottom of his coat, looking at anything but Eska, "Not exactly, it's just everything went erm… A little too fast for me!" he said, feeling somehow bad for what he had said.  
"Perhaps if we could take it a bit slower," he offered, it took all his will not to choke on his words, "Maybe you'd like to stay on the boat with us? Just for a short while?" he continued, after a few seconds it dawned on him what he had just done! Eska clenched her teeth, looking very snake like.  
"My dear brother and father preside in the southern water tribe."  
Bolin was almost hopeful then that she would turn around and leave! But no such luck was had, "I shall stay for two moons so that we may grow more acquainted," she said blandly, "Then I shall take you back with me so that we may be married."  
"Yeah great!" Bolin said chukling nervously, "I'll uh, show you to your room!" he gave an enormous false smile.

"What is she still doing here?" Mako questioned his younger brother. Eska was sitting on Bolin's bed staring blankly at the wall.  
The young EarthBender shrugged, "I tried!"

**I may or may not continue this, depending if people actually read it and want more X)  
I feel like Eska was just another reason for us to laugh at Bolin (who needs more to him I believe) and I thought that maybe she could be given some actual character.  
I apologize if anyone is out of character! This is my first attempt at writing these characters.**

**And, I will not be following the story that is coming in future episodes. This will be like an alternate world or something ;)**

**Please review! 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Bolin was fascinated by Varrick's boat, it was huge and very comfortable. It had to be considering he was stuck on the floor.  
Eska had taken his bed, which he didn't mind that much. He was actually more used to sleeping on floors then he would every admit.  
The young EarthBender sighed through his nose, crossing his arms under his head as he stared up at the ceiling which was coated in glow in the dark stars.  
"Hey," Korra entered the small room followed by Mako and Varrick, and lastly Asami.  
"What's up?" Bolin asked casually, he gave a wan smile. The Avatar pointed an accusing finger at him, "What's the big deal with you letting Eska stay?!" she questioned, her eyes narrowed. Varrick shook his head, "Should've taken my advice kid, now she's got you in an in closed space with her!"  
Bolin shook his head, "Look guys, I've got this ok? I can handle Eska just fine," he lied. Mako made a face, "Yeah right," he argued, "Aren't you the one that came to me about trying to brake up with that psycho?"  
Bolin tensed, "She's not a psycho! She's um... She's nice."  
Korra rolled her eyes, "She's a psycho, her and her brother! But that's not the point! Get her to leave! She's Unalaq's daughter no less!"

Bolin felt a distinct need to argue with the Avatar, prove her wrong! Even though he wasn't so sure she was. His face set in an unusual state of defiance, "What if I prove to you that she isn't a psycopath and she's not evil like her father?"  
Korra raised an eyebrow, "That'd be a good trick if you could do it," she said in a skeptical tone. Mako was looking down at his brother with slight disbelief, "Bolin," he started but his younger brother cut him off, putting his hand up, "I can't be argued with, if you want Eska off the boat then you'll have to get rid of her yourself!"  
Asami smiled down at him, looking rather proud actually. Korra bit her bottom lip clearly considering going to talk to her cousin to get rid of her, but she soon shook her head, "Fine, it's your funeral!" she said turning and walking away like she had won some sort of argument. Mako was still looking at Bolin with disbelief and slight worry but he didn't argue, instead he turned and walked away.

"I knew I made a deal with the right person!" Varrick said smiling big at the EarthBender, "Good luck!"  
Varrick grabbed Asami's arm as he began to leave, "Come along sister I've got some business we need to discuss!"  
"Oh, ok!" Asami said giving a small kind wave to Bolin before she was tugged out of the room.  
Bolin sighed through his nose looking at the floor with a solemn expression, "I keep digging myself a deeper grave don't I Pabu?" he asked the small Fire Ferret which was asleep at his feet. Pabu gave a soft snort and rolled over onto his back, legs held tight to his small red body.  
Bolin smiled, "I agree."

(The next morning)

Bolin awoke to Eska standing over him, her robed form cutting a rather scary figure! The WaterBender nudged her "boyfriend" with the tip of her shoe, "Dear heart," she said in her usual dull tone the entire time she remained unblinking, "You must wake so that we may spend quality time together."  
Bolin gave a soft snort before opening his eyes a fraction, Eska's shadow covered most of his body due to her thick robes. "Woah!" The EarthBender jolted away from Eska knocking his blankets and Pabu away from him. She didn't react to his fear, instead she pointed a finger at him, "You have two minutes to prepare, I shall wait for you on the deck of this craft."

With that she turned and exited the room.

Bolin bit his blanket, "I don likffe this Pabu!" he said nervously the Fire Ferret curled his semi long body around his master's ankles looking up into his very green eyes. Bolin smiled though he had no confidence at all that he wasn't going to be thrown off the boat or something!  
She seemed a little less snake like that morning which made him slightly more confident, Bolin stood up grabbing his shirt and coat and putting them on over his tank top.  
Bolin made his way outside, shivering slightly as the cold sea air made its way down his coat. He made his way to the front where he saw Eska standing by the rails her robes billowing behind her in the breeze. Her medium length squarely cut hair was over her shoulders sitting stiller, though small wisps blew around her arms.  
Bolin gave a small warm smile before stepping beside her.  
She was devoid of her usual eye makeup. Which made her look more like her brother. Yet she seemed prettier that way, more natural and Bolin felt less afraid to look her in the eyes. She didn't turn her head as she spoke, her shoulders hunched, "You have arrived late."  
"Oh, I'm sorry about that my…Dear. I had to get a few things ready."  
Eska made a small displeased sound but did not acknowledge him further than that, "So um, I had a few ideas for what we could do today!" he pulled a long piece of paper out of his coat pocket, getting nothing from Eska he cleared his throat, "Such as, exploring the boat, hanging out in Varrick's hot tub, doing some Bending practice," he faltered slightly as she refused to react to any of them.  
Eska gripped the rail, "We shall do the first and the third on your list."  
Bolin smiled, "Hey, cool!" he leaned against the railing, "Hot tub is definitely out then?" he said, joking, Eska finally turned to him, her brow furrowing and her nose wrinkling as her upper lip curled, "Come!"  
The WaterBender grabbed Bolin's coat collar and dragged him to her side, then she wrapped her thin arm around his rather muscular one, her fingers tips brushed his wrist pleasingly, he blushed as she intentionally rested her arm against his, "We must look as boyfriends and girlfriends do."  
And they began to walk. Eska leading of course.

**Hada!  
Not finished of course needs more chapters, but I think I got it ok. And typically it's really short.  
I apologize if Varrick's boat doesn't have a rail; I'm doing this from memory X)**

**Is everyone still in character?**

**Thanks!  
Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Bolin was beginning to wonder just how this was getting to know each other.  
It seemed that Eska was completely ignoring him, and ignoring the scenery of Varrick's boat. She was staring straight ahead as she usually did, her face dull and expressionless. Her arm was still slung around his, but her grip had loosened.  
Was something wrong? Or was she just being Eska?  
Bolin decided to find out, "So um, Eska," he said, always a good start. Fumbling through what exactly he wanted to say Bolin stopped walking, "How-how are you?" he smiled big as finally his "girlfriend's" attention was turned to him, "How am I?" she asked, though it sounded like she didn't understand the question.  
"How are you feeling?" Bolin added, as Eska pulled her arm completely out of his, Eska didn't reply right away, "I do not feel anything."  
What sort of answer was that? Bolin couldn't help but feel like trying to get to know Eska was a lost cause, the only feeling she ever got was anger. But what if she felt hurt when he left her?  
The EarthBender was at war with himself, but one thing he knew was he couldn't turn on Eska and say she had to leave!  
"Nothing?" Bolin ventured, after taking a calming breath. He was finding himself panicked again, which was usual with his darling future wife, "Nothing."  
Bolin grabbed her hand in his, a rather compulsive movement, and he felt the distinct need to pull his hand away immediately after he had done so. But then Eska's slim fingers wrapped around his which made him feel content and even happy.  
Eska didn't say anything for quite a while, and Bolin wondered if he should suggest continuing their tour, "You know my dearest, boyfriends and girlfriend and definitely fiancées usually talk to each other," he said. Eska tensed visibly, her expression remained blank but there was something different, like she was going through a million different thoughts trying to come to some sort of subject matter.  
And Bolin realized that she couldn't order him to do anything, she couldn't threaten him, and she couldn't remain quiet! Her brother was not with her, which left her naked of any type of protection from emotion!  
Eska gave the tiniest of smiles, which still unnerved Bolin. He couldn't be so sure that she wouldn't attack him if things went wrong. But he didn't much care anymore, what was he worried about? Sure she was one of the greatest WaterBenders he had ever seen but he was also an amazing EarthBender and there had to be earth somewhere on that boat! "I am amazed at the scenery of this room, it is modern and it fills one with light," her voice trailed off faintly as she finished her sentence.  
Bolin smiled, there we go!  
Definite progress!  
Because now Bolin was determined to break her shell and find a more alive and free Eska!  
His grip on her hand tightened slightly and he thought he saw the faintest blush rise in her cheeks, but maybe he was just seeing things.

Back on the deck the two Benders prepared for their second activity!  
Bolin felt his confidence weaken at the sight of Eska pulling a large amount of water from the ocean and then having said water circle her! He gulped lightly then turned to a large pile of dirt that had been kindly provided by Varrick.  
"Remember dear," he half shouted, "No actually hurting each other," he bended a large hunk of dirt to his side. It didn't help that Eska didn't reply! Instead she attacked, her water stayed circling around her, working as a flask, every time she was finished with the water she returned it to the ever circling position.  
Bolin jumped as she used the water whip which had been aimed at his legs, the EarthBender was quick to counter that by sending a chunk of earth towards her center.  
Eska deflected that as well by sending a wave of water to break it apart. She remained so controlled with each move! Bolin couldn't help but be impressed.

The fighting continued like this for a long time, though to Bolin it felt like only a few minutes when it was over. He was soon very warm and panting, being worn out didn't happen often!  
He could see Eska trying to contain her panting breaths, sweat was dripping from her brow. Bolin pulled off his coat and placed it on the ground at his feet, "You look warm," he said. "Another observation of no real purpose," Eska panted.  
Bolin rolled his eyes, "That means I think that you should take off your robes!" he offered, though the slight worry that she had nothing on underneath didn't occur to him till after he had asked the question. He felt a blush creep across his face. Eska didn't reply for a moment, she was giving one of her blank stares that meant she was thinking.  
It was amazing how little expressions she showed yet he could read her like a book! Not that reading was one of his strong suits...  
Finally he saw (low and behold) Eska removing her robes! Revealing her slim though not overly shapely (fully clothed) body.  
She was wearing a dark blue jacket type shirt with dark gray pants which went into her fur filled boots. This fit her form much better than the robes did, though they still had the slight bagginess needed for warmth. A bit like Korra's coat.  
Eska stood there for a minute looking uncomfortable, and Bolin realized that he had better react well to this or she was going to revert!  
"Wow…"  
He said what he felt, because Eska really was beautiful! She had little to no curve to her, her face was blank and her hair was uniform but she was beautiful!  
Eska seemed to stand a little taller at that, but she didn't say anything as usual. After a few silent moments Bolin could feel the awkwardness creep its slimy self behind them. He bit his bottom lip, "So, shall we continue?" he offered.  
Eska nodded, her gaze away from him. The two silently took up fighting stances, before continuing their training.

Things went better then Bolin could have dreamed! Though the last bit was slightly awkward he felt as though he could live through that.  
The EarthBender relaxed against his pillow on the floor, Pabu once again sleeping next to him.  
Little did he know that Eska was going to throw a curve ball at him the next morning.

**Hm, I feel as though things are going too quickly! I know I only gave them like, two days but it feels slightly rushed. What do you think?  
I am totally inspired for this fic! I feel like Eska could be a really complicated character! She'd still be slightly crazy yet be a loving person.  
Also, have you seen the new episode "Peacekeepers"? *Shiver shudder***

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Bolin woke up feeling refreshed and happy, finally he had made progress with Eska! He couldn't hide a smirk when he passed Korra on his way to get breakfast, but she merely gave a giggle. Why was she so happy? He wondered idly to himself.  
He met Mako in the dining area, "Hey Bolin," he said looking slightly nervous, "Listen I have to tell you something before you talk to Es-"  
*SLAM!*  
Eska entered the dining area, she was looking disheveled and her robes were back on. Her face was set in anger, "Bolin!" she shouted. Bolin tensed, "Eska?" he asked his eyes wide. The young WaterBender stepped up to him, "You have been seeing another woman, some girl called Kita am I wrong."  
She wasn't even asking a question, Bolin felt his a sharp stinging in his throat, where did she get that idea? Then he realized why Korra had been laughing, perhaps this had been her attempt to get Eska off the boat? Whatever her reason he was mad! And making Bolin mad was not something easy to do, "Our future together is terminated, I will travel back to the south," Eska said softening suddenly, she turned around and walked away.  
"That's what I wanted to tell you," Mako said, looking sorry for his younger brother. Bolin turned to his brother, "What on earth was that?" he asked sharply, "Did you lie to her about this?" he questioned, Mako would be his second guess though it hurt to think that his brother would betray him like that!  
"No, it was Korra! Look man, I thought you wanted away from her!" Mako said reaching a hand for his younger brother's shoulders, "Not like this! Eska is different now I can tell!"  
Bolin shrugged Mako's hand away then ran from the room; he had to talk to Eska!

(Brief moment in Eska's point of view)

Eska had nothing to pack so she stood by the edge of the boat ready to jump and sail off using her WaterBending, how could Bolin have betrayed her like that? They were boyfriend and Girlfriend, future husband and wife! She clenched her hands into fists, he would regret ever having lied to her!  
She considered briefly having him down on his knees in front of her, begging for mercy, she considered dragging him back to marry her then even. Because if they were married he couldn't cheat and lie to her! Right?

(Bolin again)

Bolin saw Eska standing near the rail of the boat, and he adjusted his collar nervously. "Confidence, confidence," he repeated to himself a few times before stepping beside her, "Eska," he started.  
"I care for you."  
Bolin couldn't help his mouthing flying open, did she just say she cared for him? He immediately put his guard up in case it was a trick; he snapped his jaw shut, "Pardon?"  
"That is why I cannot have you begging at my feet any longer, I care for you," Eska said, and though he tone was so devoid of emotion she was definitely feeling some. Bolin felt his heart squeeze, though what she said would confuse most people.  
"I never cheated on you," he replied.  
Both gave light sighs and leaned against the rail, they looked into the rising sun, "Good, I trust that you are telling me the truth," Eska replied smoothly, a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth.  
"Listen Eska," Bolin said deciding now would be the time to ask her questions, he didn't dare ask about her father Chief Unalaq. It would be like a breach of trust!  
"Are we still getting married?" he asked. Eska seemed to think for a moment, "Perhaps."  
He gulped, so not much had changed. The young woman breathed another sigh, her eyelids lowering as her gaze shifted downwards.  
"Perhaps I will wait till tonight before I set towards the pathetic Southern tribe," Eska said. Bolin gave a crooked smile, "I'd like that, "Bolin offered. Eska tapped her slim fingers against the metal rail, Bolin turned to her and grabbed her shoulders. A bold move certainly, but he needed to do something to show her that he cared!  
The young EarthBender pulled her into a tentative hug, he felt the warm of her body against his even through the robes. She rested her head against his chest, her hands resting near his collar bones, Bolin felt the wind blow against his dark hair as he smiled.  
Eska pulled away, folding her hands so that her sleeves covered them, "Do not initiate contact again without agreement from me," she said as though it was protocol or something. Bolin didn't mind much, he knew Eska couldn't completely change!

Eska turned to walk away when Bolin grabbed her arm, "Hey, I noticed that you have spent this entire trip without really talking to Korra," he said deviously, hoping that his Girlfriend would catch on. Whether she did or not he couldn't be sure but she replied, "What a pleasant idea, I shall go converse with my tiny minded Cousin."  
Bolin smiled as Eska walked away, "Eat that Korra!"

**You may have guessed that I don't think much of Korra right now, she's getting on my nerves!**  
**Kita is a reference to another Fanfiction by "Valkyrie Shepherd"  
She ships Bolin with an OC, I highly recommend checking it out! (Maybe she'll pay me for advertising) X)**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Bolin waited patiently for Eska to finish with Korra because he wanted to talk to her, most likely she would be bad tempered but he was willing to counter that with how happy he was feeling. Happy, but annoyed at the same time.  
The Avatar was out of her room like a shot, obviously she was quick to make excuses and leave Eska. "Korra!" Bolin called to her, and she stiffened, "Yeah?" she asked turning around to face the EarthBender. She gave a winning smile, "Hey Bolin," she gave a weak wave before turning around again. "May I ask, why you told Eska I was cheating on her?"  
Korra turned around again looking annoyed, "You told me that if I wanted to get rid of her, I would have to do it myself and I did. I thought that she would leave!" she defended herself-poorly. Bolin sighed, "I know you may not like Eska, but I do…Now," he said thinking forlornly of the times he spent bowing and fearing of her hunting him down, "If you want to be rid of Eska now, you go through me!"  
Korra groaned, looking rather annoyed, "Go through you don't go through you, make up your mind! What's gotten into you Bolin? I thought you hated her," she said.  
Bolin thought for a moment, what had gotten into him? Could it really be that he more than cared for her? "I don't know just yet," he said vaguely, "But I think I'm going to find out," he said walking away. Leaving Korra confused, but unscathed from their meeting.

"Eska," Bolin called into the what was now her room but used to be his. The young WaterBender was sitting on the bed, her robes removed. She was crying!  
"Eska!" Bolin was immediately to her side, "What's wrong?" he asked, if Eska was showing emotion like this something had to be very wrong!  
She sniffled, tears running down her cheeks without stopping. She looked at him with a slightly less dull stare, her brow creased as she looked at him with watery eyes, "I do not understand," she said. Bolin didn't move to hug her or grab her hand, feeling a little uneasy suddenly, "You don't understand what?" he asked warmly, willing to cheer her up if needs be. If there was one thing Bolin could do, it was cheer people up by being the lighthearted always look on the bright side guy.  
He remembered how grim Mako had become as they grew up, he had to keep him going! Maybe Mako had been the father figure for him, but Bolin wasn't entirely helpless.  
"I do not understand why I do not wish to return home," she said restraining a sob, she swallowed, "My father said that I must do as he says, yet I want to stay here!"  
Bolin grabbed her hand then, he always questioned just how Unalaq raised his children for them to turn out the way they were, perhaps now would be the right time to ask.  
Or perhaps not, as she leaned her head against his shoulder and looked at the door. He felt tingles run down his spine as he felt the contact, "You look after me my sweet Lion Turtle," she said in her uniform voice once again.  
Bolin couldn't help but feel that no matter what she said she did not need a strong Lion Turtle by her side to keep her safe, Eska was a strong person on her own. "I think it's the other way around," he joked. Getting no response from his girlfriend his shoulders slumped, just how long was he supposed to stay like this?  
He didn't mind staying with her, but if all she was going to do was rest on him he had other things to do. Such as prepare for their last date!  
He had planned it all the way through, candlelight, noodles, the works!  
Eska had stopped crying, "I must leave at midnight," she said, "I must return to my gracious father and brother."  
Bolin hated her brother, he was almost always by her side and he always seemed to put a dampener his time with Eska. "Listen," Bolin pulled away and grabbed both of her dainty hands, "Tonight I was thinking we could have dinner together," he said smiling, "Like one last date before you have to leave," he offered.  
Eska seemed to be mulling it over as she stared at the wall this time, "Fine."  
Bolin smiled in a rather fake manner, he couldn't be sure if she actually wanted to do it or not, "Fine, good I'll just go…Get ready!" he stood up, "How about ten?"  
"Fine."  
"Good," he said making his way out the door, "Oh and wear just that! You look beautiful," he said walking away, though he thought he saw a blush creep up on her face.

**I think I shall do one more chapter before I put this to rest, I hope you are enjoying it!**

**And- Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Bolin was nervous, that was nothing new. Ever since he had seen Eska coming at the boat he had been nervous…And terrified.  
The young EarthBender noted that this was probably a different thing.  
He stepped into Varrick's dining area, running fingers through his dark hair. He didn't have anything new to wear, but he figured that it probably didn't matter.  
"Woah, really went all out," he mumbled looking at the small room with amazement. There was soft music coming from the phonograph in the corner, the table had a Panda Lily in a vase on top of it as well as two covered bowls filled with noodles. Other more common flowers were strewn about in vases and some just thrown about on the floor, the lights were dimmed and all in all the whole room was very romantic.  
Bolin swallowed hard, this probably made him more nervous than before!

"Great, isn't it?"  
Bolin was surprised by Varrick who had been standing directly behind him, the EarthBender spun around, "Wha? Oh yeah, yeah it's great," his voice trailed off near the end, but Varrick didn't seem to care.  
The tall man smirked, "Nearly left you speechless!" he said proudly, pinching Bolin's cheek then stepping over to the small table, "This is the perfect place to dump your lady, I've done it here a few times myself!" he winked.  
Bolin felt his temper get away from him, "Why is everyone against me being with Eska?!" he shouted, then, realizing that Varrick was joking, he leaned against the door. "Life been pullin' you around my boy?" Varrick asked grabbing a flower and sniffing it forlornly. Bolin smiled lightly, "A bit," he said, thinking of Korra and Mako.  
Varrick dropped the flower to the ground and stepped on it as he walked to Bolin's side, "I know how you feel, no one thought that I could make anything of myself at first," he said crossing his arms. Bolin looked at him with a rather childlike gaze, "Really?"  
"Oh yeah! But we all know that they were a bunch of suckers, don't let anyone tell you that you can't!" he winked again before leaving.

Bolin stood there for a few moments contemplating what Varrick had said, he was highly aware that he was a bit…Off, in his morals. But he found himself almost looking up to the guy.  
The young EarthBender looked down at the crushed flower, what if everyone was right? What if she was just crazy? He remembered the moment Eska had brought out the betrothal necklace, and shuddered.  
"Cold?"  
Eska was standing behind him, and Bolin found himself surprised for the second time that day. He whirled around to face as he done earlier to Varrick. "No-Yes!" he said loudly. Eska raised a solitary eyebrow but did not stress it, "Shall we sit?" she asked calmly, as though nothing had happened. Bolin nodded vigorously, stepping aside so that his girlfriend could be seated first.  
The two sat on the cushions, forming an immediate awkward silence. At least if felt awkward to Bolin who found himself twiddling his thumbs and clearing his throat pointlessly.  
Eska sat stock still with her hands folded on her lap, her gaze fixed on the Panda Lily, she had probably never seen one considering she lived in the North.

Bolin smiled at her, "Pretty isn't it? Don't ask me how Varrick got it."  
A swing and a miss, Eska didn't reply still looking solemnly at the flower. Bolin rubbed the back of his head, "Nice music," he said clearing his throat once again. Eska gave a barely visible nod, "It does not stand up to the music provided at our kingdom."  
Bolin was glad that she had at least replied, but she seemed to be a bit rude about everyone else's cultures.  
He bit his bottom lip looking across the table at her, she was wearing her regular clothes as he had requested, and that was good. But she didn't seem very open at all.  
His brow furrowed, was she just a project to him?  
"Shall we eat?" he asked, denying those thoughts. How could the feelings he had been feeling mean that he only thought of her as something to fix?  
Eska didn't reply but lifted the lid off of her bowl, the strong smell of noodles overtaking the smell of flowers. She placed the lid next to her bowl, "It smells…Good," she muttered with a light yet warm smile.  
Bolin loved her smiles.  
The EarthBender did the same as she did, picking up his chopsticks he poked the food, "It does," he replied smiling back at her with one of his signature crooked smiles.  
_Little did he know how much she loved his smiles._

The two ate slowly and quietly, not stopping to talk.  
When the dinner was finished they both looked at each other with slight dread, knowing that soon Eska would have to leave, and that Bolin might be stuck coming with her.  
"Shall we um, go outside?" Bolin asked quietly. Getting a confirming nod from Eska the two stepped outside, it was cold but neither of them noticed it.  
"You could always stay," Bolin offered putting out his hand for her to take. Eska let out a soft sigh, reaching out her own hand and taking his hand. "I must return," she replied dully, "I wish to return to my brother."  
Bolin tensed, oh how Desna creeped him out! But yet, he had never seen the two acting like normal human beings, he could be like Eska. "What about your father?" he asked swallowing with difficulty. Eska turned and looked out at the ocean, "Him as well, though I do find his actions becoming stranger than usual," she muttered. *Longest sentence this evening* Bolin thought sourly, "Do you agree with what he's doing?" he asked. Eska didn't answer right away, her grip loosening on his, "I am not yet sure, I do not yet no his reasons."  
That wasn't the answer he wanted, but it seemed slightly more reassuring then what he had been feeling earlier. Abandoning the subject of her father Bolin grabbed her other hand in his free one so that she was forced to face him, "Are we still engaged?" he asked.

Eska tore her gaze away from him, "No," she said a slight catch in her voice.  
Bolin leaned towards her in an attempt to see her face, but it was hidden by her dark hair, "I'm sorry if I hurt you," he said, "But just because I'm not ready to be married now, doesn't mean that I won't be soon," he said.  
Eska looked back up at him, staying silent as she thought about what he said. She looked back towards the sea, tears blurring her vision.  
Suddenly-much to Bolin's surprise and pleasure- she leaned forwards and kissed him!

It was a short kiss, but it was a good one, Bolin wished that it wouldn't end.  
But it did of course; he looked blankly at her, unsure of what to say! His feelings were frazzled more then usual, yet they all seem to speak one thing. Finally he knew what his feelings for her were!  
"I love you," he said breathlessly squeezing her hands.  
Eska nodded, un-answering.  
Bolin didn't mind, he could tell she felt the same way from the way she squeezed his hands back. Eska would probably never get over all of her faults, but Bolin homed that someday she would overcome her troubles with showing emotion.  
She pulled him into a hug, "Goodbye, my feeble TurtleDuck," she said, and Bolin nodded, "Goodbye, my dear Otter Penguin."  
She pulled away from him smiling, then she turned around facing the water, and jumped!

Bolin watched as her left, tears forming in his eyes.

Waving goodbye to Eska.

**Who reading this didn't see the kiss coming? X)**

**Well, that's the end of this one. I may or may not write a sequel to this where Bolin returns to the North, but it might end up being as rambling as this one was.  
Bolin-by the way- has lost all personality in the series, he's become ****_only_**** the comic relief! So now this is a story which hopefully makes Eska seem a little more normal and likeable, and hopefully makes Bolin a little more real. ;)**

**Please Review! **


	7. Attention readers!

**Dear readers,**

**Sorry to disappoint you, this is not a new chapter.**

**I just wanted to say two things-**

**1#: Thank you very much everyone for reviewing and reading, I was totally nervous that I had screwed up some good characters.  
And you have increased my self-esteem ;)**

**2#: The sequel has started (in case you haven't seen) I have begun my new story called  
" Return to Eska " and I hope that you will check it out!  
Unfortunately so far I only have chapter one out, but more will come pretty quickly!**

**Thanks again- Sophia Banks**


End file.
